Deme
Description A land of many varying sizes of ponds. Each pond has its own ecosystem, full of lilies, cattails, and other pond plants. Many of the ponds connect to each other through large underground tunnels filled with water. There is a distinct air of magic around the ponds, and the land that surrounds the area is a beautiful, verdant green. Cities and Towns Casill Pond is the southernmost city in Deme. One of the deepest ponds in the area, it actually contains a small settlement and the city is named for the pond. It is one of the main trade routes of the area, as it has a river that runs through it from Quaer. Saibre is farther north along the river from Casill Pond, and is also a main trading post for the area, offering most of the land-based goods of the area that Casill Pond is unable to provide. Klaia Pond is a small town in the pond of the same name, to the east of the land. It is practically a coastal town, but alas is not quite close enough to count. Many fae and water elementals call this smaller settlement home. Suz is the smallest and southernmost town in Deme. It exists solely due to a shrine to Vepha, god of dreams, omens, and nightmares. Many travel to this shrine when their dreams portend momentous events. There is also an Oracle of Vepha at Suz, who will provide insight to those who seek it. Alliances Deme is a part of the Wevrae Aristocracy along with Faelising and Wevrae. It is ruled by three houses that are part of the Aristocracy. House Herisa: A house whose heritage is mostly water genasi. House Thyllauce: A house whose heritage is mostly naiads. House Baenre: A house of water elven heritage. Races Found Within In order of prevalance in the area: # Water gensai (>85%) # Water elementals # Water elves # Humans # Naiads # Water dwarves (<2%) Special Gamic Abilities Beings born in Deme have the abilities of the water domain and life domain in addition to the one that all other lands have, the animal domain. Beings from Deme cannot cast fire, or fire related spells. Common wild shapes are many kinds of waterfowl. Spell List Animal Domain (3.5) Granted Powers You can use speak with animals once per day as a spell-like ability. Add Knowledge (nature) to your list of class skills. Animal Domain Spells # Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. # Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. # Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. # Summon Nature’s Ally IV*: Calls creature to fight. # Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. # Antilife Shell: 10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. # Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. # Summon Nature’s Ally VIII*: Calls creature to fight. # Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Can only summon animals. Life Domain (5) Granted Power Starting at 1st level, your Healing Spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Life Domain Spells 1st Level: Bless, Cure Wounds 3rd Level: Lesser Restoration, Spiritual Weapon 5th Level: Beacon of Hope, Revivify 7th Level: Death Ward, Guardian of Faith 9th Level: Mass Cure Wounds, Raise Dead Water Domain (3.5) Granted Power Turn or destroy fire creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster water creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Water Domain Spells # Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. # Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. # Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. # Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. # Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. # Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. # Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. # Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. # Elemental Swarm*: Summons multiple elementals. *Cast as a water spell only. Category:Country Category:Gamican Peninsula